The present invention relates to signage in general and in particular to large signs for temporary installation at sporting events, trade shows, expositions, retail establishments, and the like.
There are vast and sundry types of signs in existence today that are utilized to advertise particular products, to alert one to an upcoming or ongoing event, and the like. Such signs typically are permanently mounted to a building, to the ground, or the like without any intention that they be removed. By way of example billboards have been affixed to permanent wooden structures that are secured to the ground along highways, or attached to a steel superstructure also that is permanently attached to the ground along a highway or the like. With such signs, the particular signage employed is typically changed by reprinting the signage in strips and then re-pasting or otherwise adhesively securing the strips to form a mosaic that depicts the desired image.
Likewise certain small signs are employed such as by way of example in advance of highway construction to alert oncoming traffic of the existence of the construction site, and may or may not include directional indicators. Signs of this type are typically mounted on a trailer or vehicle or on a pedestal that simply rests atop the surface of the ground.
Signs exist in the prior art where the supports for the sign are permanently installed and where the signage may be manipulated when not in use to reduce resistance to wind and therefore require less structural integrity of the support for the sign.
Temporary signs for the most part are intended for one time use and include legs with pointed tips which are forced into the ground. A paperboard printed sign or banner is then stapled, nailed or tied to the legs. Such signs frequently are seen preceding elections.
Known patented prior art relevant to the present invention includes the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,494 to Asachika; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,269 to Catteau; U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,001 to Dietrich et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,775 to Hoyt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,804 to Hillstrom et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 977,862 to Grant; U.S. Pat. No. 884,951 to Perry; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,220 to Leu et al.
None of the above prior art is believed to teach or suggest the temporary sign structure according to the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a temporary sign that may be easily erected and taken down at temporary locations and for use for limited periods of time. The sign can be erected for display on virtually any support surface where location of the sign is needed. Signs according to the present invention permit ease of installation and removal, ease of transport and ease of replacement of the display.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved, temporary sign system for use in outdoor or indoor environs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved temporary sign that is simple, structurally sufficient for the environs, and may be quickly erected and left standing in place for a predetermined period of time.
Still further another object of the present invention is to provide an improved temporary sign that can be erected for a short period of time during which a particular event takes place, and without significant site improvement.
Yet further, another object of the present invention is to provide a temporary sign system that is modular, is easy to erect and disassemble, and may be conveniently stored or transported.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sign system that permits ease of change of the image display.